Sem Teto
''Quadro Negro'' *''“Milhouse did not Test Cootie Positive” / O Exame do Milhouse não deu Positivo para Piolho'' ''Piada de Sofá'' thumb|280pxOs Simpsons se dirigem em direção ao sofá e se sentam. Já estabelecidos, um cursor de mouse preto aparece, e altera o lugar de Homer no sofá, muda a cor da parede para verde, e em seguida altera o quadro para um retrato de Monalisa. ''Conteúdo'' Os Simpsons tem de encontrar uma residência temporária, enquanto sua casa é fumigado contra cupins. Quando eles saem de opções, eles decidem se tornar participantes em um reality show onde as famílias vivem da maneira que as pessoas viviam em 1895. Inicialmente são relutantes, mas lentamente se adaptam a sua nova vida, o que faz com que o show perder classificações significativamente. Os produtores decidem tentar impulsionar os telespectadores, jogando a casa em um rio, e forçando a família a sobreviver numa floresta. ''História Íntegra'' Após Homer ser atingido por uma viga no trabalho e sofrer ferimentos leves na cabeça, o Sr. Burns decide comprá-lo com bilhetes em uma área de luxuo em um jogo de hóquei. Já no estádio, Homer, Marge e Bart deixam de apreciar o jogo para usufruir das comodidades da área exclusiva à eles, menos Lisa que assiste o espetáculo junto ao público. Quando ela oferece conselhos à um dos jogadores que leva este à marcar um gol, ela recebe o bastão de hóquei como um presente. Lisa decide fixar o objeto na parede do seu quarto. No entanto, os cupins, que viviam no bastão acabam corroendo toda a casa dos Simpsons. Um exterminador os avisa que sua casa deve ser coberta e fumigada, e eles não podem retornar durante seis meses. No entanto, a família não tem lugar para ir, pois o único hotel que eles podem pagar é reservado para meses. Na Taverna do Moe, Barney e Carl informam os Simpsons sobre um reality show, onde uma família é colocado em uma casa vitoriana em que devem viver como se fosse no século 19. Homer está relutante no início, mas a família decide se candidatar ao reality show. No estúdio, os executivos observam pela tela muitas famílias e depois de ver reações exageradas de Homer, resolvem escolher os Simpsons. Eles são levados para a casa vitoriana e o executivo da rede diz que eles vão ser filmado em todos os momentos. E que a única coisa que há do século 20 é um "quarto Confessional", que é uma pequena sala com uma câmera de vídeo onde eles dizem o que sentem sobre o estilo de vida. Os Simpsons lutam com todas as mudanças drásticas em sua vida diária e são bastante miseráveis, para o deleite da audiência do show, que não podem esperar para ver qual deles morre primeiro. Homer tenta iluminar a família, dizendo que eles deveriam estar contentes de estar na televisão, e eles começam a estar em conformidade com suas novas vidas alegremente. Isto não é considerado como entretenimento, no entanto, a audiência começa a cair. Em uma tentativa de salvar o show, os executivos decidem introduzir Squiggy de Laverne & Shirley na casa, já que ele é a maior estrela de televisão dos anos 1970 cujo telefone não foi desconectado. Mas sua presença não consegue aumentar a classificação. Finalmente, um dos executivos surge com uma idéia; a casa é levada de helicóptero durante à noite e jogada em um rio. Os Simpsons ficam chocados e revoltados ao descobrir o que tinha acontecido na manhã seguinte. A casa é destruída, com Squiggy nele. A tripulação rede está filmando-o e amando o drama que se desenrola. Eles, então, pausam para o almoço, mas negam comida aos Simpsons. Mais tarde, a família é confrontado por um grupo de pessoas de aparência selvagem, que acabam por ser participantes que perderam um desafio final em um reality show e foram abandonados na selva. Eles decidem dominar os produtores e voltar à civilização. Juntamente com os Simpsons, eles atacam a tripulação, dominando-os. Finalmente em casa, Homer decide assistir a programas de televisão com script, como aconteceu com ele no reality show. ''Grande Momento'' *''thumb|280pxOs Simpsons se juntando aos participantes abandonados na selva por reality shows e, atacando a produção com pedras e agressões físicas.'' ''Curiosidades'' *'' A cena em que os Simpsons esperam fora de sua casa à espera de tempo "passar" é uma paródia da sequência de abertura de “'''King of the Hill”'.'' *''Os Simpsons parodiam o programa da PBS ''“''The 1900 House”' *''O título do episódio é uma clara referência a canção dos Beatles, "Helter Skelter".'' ''Galeria de Imagens'' homer__bart-exclusive-hoquei.jpg lisa-koslov-hoquei.png exterminator-bugs@I000360.png bugs-sanitary.png danger-poison.png hotel-mmsimpsons.png frame-simpsons-season14.png minutesframesimpsons.png ''Episódio disponível em DVD'' Sim ''Episódios da Décima Quarta Temporada'' en:Helter Shelter es:Helter Shelter fr:Reality chaud pl:Helter Shelter Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Projeto 14ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios da 14ª temporada